Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to communicate, such as by sending and receiving messages. For instance, users can communicate via web resources, such as website, webpages, or other web services. In another instance, users of a social networking system (or service) can, via their computing devices, access various pages within the social networking system to inquire about various matters. In this instance, the users can utilize messaging or communication systems provided via the pages to communicate.
In some cases, a page within the social networking system may receive a plethora of messages. For example, if the page is associated with an entity such as a business, many customers or potential customers may send messages to obtain information about the business. In this example, users can send messages to inquire about products or services offered by the business. Under conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology, it can be inefficient, inconvenient, or costly for an admin or a representative of the page to compose a new response for each incoming message. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing communication systems.